


Wallowing in Misery

by queen_assbutt



Series: Aftermath of the Mark [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Hurt Sam, One Shot, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_assbutt/pseuds/queen_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of a series of one-shots based upon the aftermath of episode 9x23, "Do You Believe in Miracles?"</p>
<p>Castiel finally visits Sam in the bunker, only to find that Dean isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallowing in Misery

It had been six weeks since Dean left the bunker. Sam was sitting at the centre desk; bottle of whiskey in one hand and a book of demonology in the other. He took swigs straight from the neck as he read through the book, looking for a way to help Dean. He wanted to help his brother, hell he just wanted his brother back home. Six whole weeks and not even a text message. Sam took another swig, but the bottle was empty.

“How many of those have you gotten through?” A deep, gravelly called from behind the younger Winchester. Sam placed the bottle on the table and turned around. He grinned as he saw Castiel, angel of the Lord, and his friend.

“One too many,” Sam admitted. He got up from his seat and gave Cas a hug. Cas patted Sam’s back, glad to see his friend again.

“How have you been, Sam?” Castiel asked. Sam noticed that Cas’ eyes were red and raw. Had he been crying?

“I’ve been… okay, I guess.” Sam revealed. He hadn’t been doing so well, not since Dean had left. He missed his brother.

“Did you… when did… um…” Castiel stammered. Sam cocked his head as Cas looked to the ground, wiping his face with his hand.

“Cas, are you okay?” Sam asked, pulling a chair up for Castiel. The angel took the seat. Sam noticed for the first time that Cas looked extremely weak and tired. Had he flown here? Wasn’t his grace burning out; why would he waste it on a trip to the bunker?

“When was Dean’s funeral?” Castiel finally asked, sighing. Sam furrowed his brow.

“Funeral? Cas, did you not know? Dean is alive.” Sam said, his tone flat. Castiel looked up, his eyes filled with wonder, confusion, pain.

“But Metatron said that he killed him… he, he killed Dean.” Cas cocked his head to the side, the same way he always did when confused.

“Evidently, he didn’t…” Sam mumbled. Castiel’s brow furrowed.

“I… don’t understand…” He said. “Where is he?”

“He’s not here. He left.” Sam said, bluntly.

“Why would he do that?” Castiel asked. Sam sighed, as he heard the door to the bunker open. The angel and the man turned towards the door. It was Crowley.

“Oh, it’s you.” Crowley commented when he saw Castiel, who glared in the demon’s direction.

“Crowley,” he simply stated.

“What are you doing here, Crowley? Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, irritated. Castiel turned to Sam as he said this. Why was Dean with Crowley, of all people?

“Well, you see, we have a bit of a problem. Dean seems to have, ah, run off.” Crowley revealed.

“’Run off’? Crowley, what the hell are you talking about?” Sam demanded, raising his voice.

“I taught him how to teleport and he just, poof! Left without even saying goodbye. No idea where he’s gone. Could be a whole other continent for all I know.” Crowley said, making hand gestures as he spoke. Castiel cocked his head again; Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I do wish you would stop looking at me like that, Castiel, you’re making me blush,” mocked Crowley. Cas narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean you taught him to teleport? What’s going on?” Castiel asked, his voice raised but weak.

“Oh, he doesn’t know! Tut, tut, Sam, you should tell your brother’s boyfriend these things.” Crowley chuckled. Sam glanced at Castiel; was he _blushing?_

“Tell me what?” Castiel asked. Crowley grinned.

“I think that it’s something you should find out for yourself, my dearest angel.” Crowley left as he spoke those final words. Sam had to blink a few times to realise that he was gone.

“Tell me what?” Cas repeated, this time to Sam. Sam sighed.

“I’d hate to say it but Crowley’s right, it’s something Dean needs to tell you himself.” Sam said, turning back to his book. Cas glanced at the page; it mentioned some rituals. He decided to ignore it; Sam did research for his job all of the time.

“Sam,” Castiel said. The man looked up at the angel. Castiel pursed him lips. “What’s wrong with Dean?”

“Cas, he’s… he’s not quite himself, is all.” Sam tried to make his words as vague as possible. This was something Dean needed to tell Cas himself.

“Is he dying? Don’t tell me you sold your soul for him?” Castiel asked, concerned.

“No, no, of course not.” Sam reassured.

“Good, because I don’t think I’d be able to haul either of your asses out of Hell again.” Castiel said, attempting to be funny. It was too half-hearted to make Sam laugh, though.

“Yeah,” was all Sam said.


End file.
